The Rookie
by svufanfiction0
Summary: Elliot get's a new partner. He tries to get closer to her but she won't allow it. Will Elliot change that? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

As Olivia walked through the doors of the 16th precinct she became very nervous but also excited. It was her first day as an SVU detective. When she walked into the bullpen, she was drawn to the loud buzzing of everyone there. As she looked around the room, she noticed a well-built, attractive man walking towards her. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. Actually i was looking for Captain Cragen's office." She replied with a wide smile.

"It's right over there. Just knock first." He told her and she nodded. He watched as she walked away, then sat back at his desk to finish his dd5's.

"Elliot, who was that? She's beautiful." Fin asked when Elliot sat down.

"I don't know. She just wanted to know where Cragen's office was." Fin nodded in reply. A few moments later he saw his captain emerging from his office with the young woman he had saw earlier.

"Guys, can i have your attention please?" Cragen asked his three detectives who were working. They all turned their heads to look at him. "We have a new edition to our squad. This is Detective Olivia Benson and she will be working with you Elliot, so since you are only working on your fives, show her around, introduce her to some of the other detectives and let her know how we handle things here at SVU. Got it?" Cragen asked Elliot. "If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to come to my office and ask okay?" He asked directly to Olivia and she nodded. "Okay, that is all." Cragen left and went back to his office.

"So Olivia, I'm Elliot Stabler and i guess I'm your partner."

"You don't seem too excited." she smirked.

"Well i wasn't expecting a new partner yet but believe me, it will be interesting working with you." He replied with a smile.

"And why is that?"

"I've never worked with a woman before. Are you sure you can handle this unit."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Nope, just asking a question."

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and turned to Munch and Fin. "Okay, so this is John Munch"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Olivia." He smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"And I'm Oldafin Tutuola, but you can call me fin." He grabbed her hand and repeated Munch's actions.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled at them and then turned to Elliot. "So are you going to follow your captain's orders and show me around or will i have to figure it out myself?"

"Let's go." He walked ahead of her and took her towards the locker room. "This is the locker room."

"Really? I thought this was the bathroom." She smirked at him.

"Are you always like this?" Elliot asked turning towards her.

"Like what?" She smiled, knowing she was getting on his nerves.

"Never mind." Elliot let out a breath and looked at her eyes, finally noticed how beautiful she was. Without niticing what he was doing, his eyes trailed down her body.

"Ahem." She said catching his attention. "See something you like Stabler?" She smiled at him.

"Let's go." He showed her around the rest of the station and finally brought her back to his and her desks. "This is your desk across from mine so you can start moving in whenever you like."

"Alright guys, and girl" Cragen smiled at Olivia. "We have a minor at Mercy that says she was raped. Rape kit came back positive for fluids. Benson and Stabler go talk to her and see what happened." They nodded and left.

* * *

"Hi sweetie, I'm Olivia and this is my friend Elliot. We're police officers and we just want to talk to you." The little girl nodded her head. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ashley." she replied with a soft voice.

"How old are you Ashley?"

"I just turned 12 two days ago." Olivia smiled at her.

"So I heard someone hurt you. You can you tell me what happened?" The little girl nodded and Elliot was surprised to see how well Olivia worked with victims.

"I was in my room watching tv, when he came in and shut the door. He told me that i had been a bad girl because i had broke a vase earlier and that he had to teach a lesson. I told him that i was already in trouble by my mom because i was playing with the ball in the house and broke the case and he said that i had to get a punishment from him. He told me not to tell my mom either because then she will get even more mad."

"What did he do sweetie."

"He pulled the covers off of me and he ripped my shirt. I was going to scream but he out his hand over my mouth and not to scream and to shut up. He slapped me hard and pulled the rest of my clothes off and then he-" Ashley started crying really hard and Olivia stopped her.

"It''s okay Ashley. Do you know what this man's name is?"

"Michael. He's my mom's new boyfriend."

"Did you tell your mom at all what happened?" She shook her head no. "So how did you get to the hospital?"

"When my mom and Michael went to bed, i went next door to Anna's house and i told her what happened and she brought me here." Olivia nodded.

"Okay Ashley, get some rest and Elliot and I will come back later to check on you." Ashley nodded and the detectives left.

The rest of the ride back to the station was quiet. Elliot pulled up and shut the car off. Before she could get out, he stopped her. "Are you okay Olivia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were really good with her."

"Thanks. Can we go in now?" Elliot nodded and they went into the bullpen.

They walked in and were approached by their captain. "Get anything?"

They nodded and told them what Ashley said. Cragen sent Munch and Fin to her house to get Michael. About an hour later, the detectives returned with Michael.

"Looks like this is an easy open, shut case." Elliot told Olivia as they sat at their desks and she nodded.

"It's late. All of you head home." Cragen told his four detectives.

"Hey Elliot, Olivia. Me and Munch are going to O'Malleys for drinks. Wanna go?" Fin asked as he slipped on his jacket.

"No. You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna go home." Olivia said as she put her jacket on as well.

"Need a ride?" Elliot offered and she shook her head no. "You sure?"

She smiled lightly at him. "I'll be fine Elliot."

"Want me to pick you up in the morning." Elliot asked.

"I think i can make here. I'll see you later. Bye guys." She left and Elliot sighed turning back around seeing both detectives smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing Elliot. So you coming?" Munch asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. See you tomorrow." Elliot sat back down at his desk as Fin and Munch left. He stared into space as he thought of his new, gorgeous partner.

**Should i continue or not? Please leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked into the squad room early Tuesday morning. She thought she was the first one there but noticed the coffee machine was on and ready. She set her things on her desk and walked towards the coffee machine to get herself a cup. "Stop!" she quickly turned around to see her partner in the doorway. "Don't get any. Munch makes that and i swear it will kill you." He smiled at her confused face.

"So you decide to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry." He replied. "I'll take you to get a cup at the coffee shop down the street."

Munch walked in the bullpen from the locker room. "Or you could just have some that i just made."

"Munch i wouldn't drink that if you paid me. Let's go Liv?"

Olivia walked towards him. "What did you call me?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I think he said Liv. Guess he has a new pet name for you." Munch laughed and Elliot glared at him.

At the coffee shop Elliot and Olivia got their coffees and sat a booth. "Shouldn't we get to work?"

"Nah, Munch knows we came here so if they need us, they can call. Besides, i want to spend time getting to know you." Elliot sipped his coffee.

"Why?"

"Well you are my partner so i should at least know something about you."

"There's not much to tell. Why don't you tell me about you?" she countered.

"Okay. Well I'm 33. I have four kids and a wife but we're separated right now. I have 3 girls, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. By the way Lizzie's a twin with my son Dickie. I grew up here in New York and I was a marine. My mom lives in Long Island and my dad is dead. I started SVU 4 years ago and have already been through 3 partners. Hopefully we'll last longer than 6 months." He smiled. "I love to work out. If i'm not at work or with my kids, then I'm a the gym. Uh, I-"

Olivia cut him off. "Why are you telling me all of this? I mean we just met yesterday and i get we should get to know each other but you're telling me about your whole life. Why?"

"I don't know, Liv. I guess i just feel like i can trust you." He smiled at her.

"Liv?"

"Sorry Liv- Olivia. It just came out."

"No it's okay. I like it." she smiled. "So since you told me about you, i guess i can tell you about myself." She took a deep breath and before she could speak, Elliot's phone rang.

"Sorry Liv." He answered, "Stabler... What?... Kathy, I'm working... Can't you get someone to cover for you?... Okay, I'll go." He hung up and smiled. "How would you like to meet my son?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "He's sick and the nurse needs someone to pick him up and my wife needs me to get him. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure but shouldn't you call Captain Cragen and tell him?"

"You're right. I'll call him in the car."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into the elementary school and went to the nurse's office. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Richard Stabler." Elliot told her and showed her his ID. She nodded and came back with Dickie.

"I need you to sign this and then you can take him." Elliot signed the paper. "Bye Dickie, feel better." Dickie nodded and waved bye.

"Dad who's your friend?" Dickie asked once they were in the car.

"Dickie, this is my new partner Olivia."

"Hi Dickie. How are you feeling?" Olivia turned in her seat and asked him.

"I'm okay. My stomach hurts though. Dad can i go to the police station with you?" Dickie asked his father.

"No buddy. You need to rest. I'm going to take you to Sally's house and then I'll pick you up when i get off of work."

"Can you come too Olivia?" Dickie asked her.

"Probably not tonight sweetie but maybe another time when you feel better." She smiled at him. He nodded his head and soon Dickie drifted off to sleep.

After dropping Dickie off at the babysitter's, Elliot and Olivia drove back to the precinct. "Cute kid. He looks like you." Olivia said.

"Are you calling me cute detective?" Elliot looked at her.

"No El, I said your kid was cute."

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"El. It's nice and short. Good job Liv" Elliot smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "So when are you gonna tell me about yourself." Elliot asked as they pulled up to the station.

"Later." She replied, smiled at him and then got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Cragen told Elliot and Olivia to come in his office when he saw the duo walk in. Once inside the office, they noticed Fin and Munch there also. "What's up, Cap?" Elliot asked and took a seat next to Olivia.

"We have a new case. I know this is only your second day at SVU Olivia, but you all are going to have to go undercover." Cragen told her as well as the other detectives. "At the local night club, Modelo, there has been rapes almost every night for the past week or so."

"So why are we just now hearing about this?" Munch asked.

"Because the victims never spoke up, except for Lisa who was raped last night. She went alone to the club but she met a guy at the bar and they were really into each other. However, she turned him down when he offered her a ride home. She left and she heard someone behind her who she thought was the guy she met but he was taller than the man who actually raped her. She said it could have been the bartender because he was paying more attention to them than to anyone else at the bar." Cragen explained.

"So we're going to assume it was the bartender because he was shorter than her friend?" Fin asked and Cragen nodded. "Okay so when are we doing this?"

"Tonight. Olivia, you will meet Elliot at the bar, flirt, touch do whatever to get the bartender's attention. Elliot after a while offer her a ride home, but you will decline, Olivia. Hopefully he'll follow you. Munch you will be a bartender also and Fin you will be a bouncer. Try to be at the club no later then 10. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. Take the day off to prepare."

"I guess i should go find something sexy to wear." Olivia smiled at Elliot and winked at him causing him to grin back.

"Whatever you need to do to get him Olivia." Cragen told her and she smiled at him before leaving his office.

"You need a ride Liv?" Elliot asked her once she gathered her things.

"Are you going to ask me that everyday?"

"Only until you say yes. So will you let me take you home?" Elliot asked again.

"Maybe tomorrow." She smiled. "Later guys." She told Munch and Fin who waved back her. "See you tonight Partner." she winked at Elliot before leaving.

* * *

Once Olivia arrived at her apartment she immediately went to her closet to search for the perfect dress to wear to the club. She decided on a black, cocktail dress that showed off enough cleavage to keep Elliot and the bartender wanted more. She smiled to herself as she found the perfect black pumps to wear with her dress.

After about 2 episodes of Chopped, Olivia's phone rang. "Benson." she answered.

"Hey Liv, it's Elliot."

"Hi El, what can i do for you?"

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. I figured i could pick up some Chinese and Beer and come to your place."

"Why do you want to come over so bad El? I live in a one bedroom apartment in Manhattan. There's nothing special about it." Olivia told him over the phone.

"I don't know. I guess i want to spend time with you, get to know you. All i know is that your name is Olivia Benson and you live in Manhattan."

Olivia sighed, "Okay fine. You can come over. I'll text you my address, just make sure you bring the Chinese and beer."

Elliot smiled. "Awesome. Bud light or Coors and what do you want from the Chinese restaurant?"

"Coors and Chicken with Broccoli."

"Good choice. See you soon Liv."

Once Elliot hung up, Olivia started to straighten up her place. Half and hour later, Elliot knocked. She let him in and took the time to take in his appearance. He had on blue jeans and a plain white shirt but he looked unbelievably sexy. "Just set the food and beer on the counter. I'll get the plates."

"Nice place." He said as he waited for her to set out the plates.

"Thanks." He began to put the food on the plates and she grabbed the beers and they made their way to the couch.

"So tell me about Olivia Benson."

"Like i said their isn't much to tell, but i guess since you're my partner, i should trust you." She took a deep breath and a swig of the beer and started. "I'm 31. I was born and raised here in New York. I went to Sienna College. I have no kids, i don't have a husband or boyfriend. I'm an only child. I never knew my dad. Never met him. My mom.. my mom is.. she's a bitter, old, drunk." She chuckled a little as tears formed in her eyes. "I usually don't tell people about myself because they always run."

"I'm not going anywhere Liv. We're partners. For better or for worse. I'll always be here for you." She nodded and continued.

"I'm the product of rape. My dad raped my mom and she had me. She always hated me. She said i was a constant reminder of what he did to her. She'd drink all the time and she used to hit me. I always had to take care of myself. Cook my own food, clean up after myself and never had help on my homework. My mom was either too drunk to care or she wasn't home. I hated her but i loved her." A few tears slipped from her eyes and Elliot wiped them away. She looked up at him. "You probably think i'm crazy or weird don't you?"

"Not at all Liv, I think your amazing. Everything that happened to you and you still turned out amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you." She paused and took a bite from her egg roll. "I guess i like to workout a lot too. I love the beach. I've only been a couple of times when i was in college but i loved it. I love the way the warm water feels and i love the way the waves sound when they crush against the shore. It's so relaxing and so beautiful. I think when i retire, i'll find a beach house somewhere and live there." she smiled at this. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"I'll take you to the beach one day." Elliot told her.

"Really?" she smiled wide.

"Yeah. Whenever you want to go, I'll take you."

"Well i would say today but we have an undercover op to do tonight."

"How about this weekend? I'll pick you up Saturday morning and we can spend the whole day there." Elliot asked her.

"I'll think about it." She smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you got?"

"The Proposal or The Vow?"

"Chick flicks huh? Okay how about The Proposal?"

"Good choice." She mocked his words earlier and popped the movie in for them to watch.

**Your reviews are welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Olivia arrived at the club at 10:00. She took a seat at the bar and noticed Munch behind the counter. He gave her a wink and small smile. Then she noticed another bartender, about 5'11 and normal built. He caught her eye and smiled walking towards her. "Can i get you anything sweetheart?"

"Water's fine for now." Olivia replied. The bartender nodded and brought her the drink.

Soon Elliot walked in. He walked up behind her and asked if the seat was taken. She said no and he sat down. "All you're going to drink is water?" Elliot asked and she shrugged. "How about i buy you a real drink. Anything you want, on me."

"How about a Mojito?"

"Good choice." Elliot smiled and called the bartender over to get them their drinks, however when he brought them back, he stayed there for a while. As Olivia sipped her drink, Elliot took this time to look at her appearance. Her hair was slightly curled and fell a little past her shoulders and her dress was perfect, showing off all her curves. She was stunning. "You know, you are very beautiful." Elliot told her, the truth slipping past his lips.

She smiled and thanked him. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Can i get your name?"

"Olivia."

Elliot reached his hand up and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Beautiful."

"Me or the name?"

"Both." He smiled and his hand trailed lower, finally resting on her waist. He leaned and whispered in her ear, making it look at if he was kissing her. "I think we got his attention Liv. He's staring at us."

Elliot pulled away. "Would you like to dance Olivia?"

"Sure, why not." She smiled as he stood and grabbed her hand, taking her to the dance floor. "Is he still looking?"

Elliot stole a glance to the bar and saw him staring at them. "Yeah Liv."

The duo danced for a while then made their way back to the bar. "Can i buy you another drink?"

"No that's okay. I think i'm going to head home."

"Would you like to share a cab with me?" Elliot asked.

"No thank you. I have an early day and my place is right down the street. I think i will just walk. Bye."

"Wait." Elliot scribbled something on a napkin and gave it to her. "Call me Olivia." She smiled and proceeded out of the bar.

"Hey new guy, I'm leaving." The bartender told Munch.

"You can't leave. Your shift isn't over yet." Munch told him.

"I'm just taking a break. I'll be back."

Munch walked over to Elliot. "He's making his move. Let's go."

* * *

Outside as Olivia was walking, she heard a man call her name. She turned around and he grabbed her pushing her into the alley. He covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh baby, believe me, you'll enjoy this too." He slid his other hand to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them. She tried to fight him off but he was overpowering her. "Quit fighting."

"Hands where i can see them. Back away from her, Now!" Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen had their guns pointed at him. He backed away slowly, raising his hands above his head. Fin and Munch cuffed him as Elliot and Cragen went to check on Olivia.

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ready to go home." Olivia replied, fixing her clothes.

"You did great. Stabler, take her home. Fin and Munch will taking him to the station. I'll see you both tomorrow." Cragen left leaving them alone.

"Can we go now?" Olivia asked and Elliot nodded.

"By the way Liv, I was serious. You do look beautiful tonight." Elliot said once they were in his car.

She smiled shyly and looked out of the passenger window. "Let's go El."

**Short chapter but reviews will get you another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**mitzi. - Thanks for pointing that out, i didn't even realize it. I'll try to review my chapters better from now on. **

**Also i really appreciate the reviews so don't stop! Thanks guys.**

* * *

The next day, the four detectives sat at their desks working. "So how do you like working with Hothead over here, Baby-girl?" Fin asked as he tossed a small, toy basketball in the air and catching it.

"Actually he... did you just call me Baby-girl?" Olivia asked, arching her brow at him.

Fin caught his ball. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's okay Fin." She gave him a small smile and a wink. "Anyway, he's okay, i guess."

Elliot's head shot up after her comment. "Okay? Please Liv, I'm the best partner you've ever had."

"El, you're the only partner I've ever had." She smiled and threw a crumbled piece of paper at him. "Hey Munch, what are you reading?" Munch held up an old, hardback book entitled _The Assassination of JFK, A Conspiracy?. _"What's that about?" she asked.

"Don't ask." Elliot said.

"Well it's about how.."

"Ugh.." Fin and Elliot groaned and got up from their seats.

"Anyway, its about how some people believe that JFK's assassination was a conspiracy." Munch said.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good." she lied through her teeth. "I'm gonna go find the guys." Olivia got up and head for the cribs.

"Hey Baby-girl." Fin told her and Olivia smiled at the name.

"You know, i usually don't like when guys give me pet names."

"But i'm different right?"

She laughed. "Right." She smiled again when he kissed her cheek and left the room. Elliot eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"What was that?" he asked her.

"What was what?" She smirked at him.

"He kissed you and you let him."

"It was on the cheek El. Completely innocent. He was just being friendly." She said as she turned to walk out the room but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like him?"

"Elliot you make it seem like we're in elementary school. He kissed my cheek. Yes, i like him but as a friend and for some reason like a big brother."

"A big brother?"

"I don't know. Why do you even care El." She leaned against one of the bunks.

"I just..."

"Elliot, you need to come downstairs." Fin interrupted him. "You wife is here."

Elliot nodded and left the room with Olivia following. He walked in the bullpen to see his wife leaning against his desk. "Elliot! I need you to... Who is that?" Kathy asked eyeing Olivia up and down.

"Kathy this is my new partner Olivia, Liv this is my wife Kathy." Elliot said keeping his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor.

"So this is who Dickie keeps talking about?" Kathy said.

Elliot nodded. "Nice to meet you Kathy." Olivia said as she held out her hand but Kathy declined.

"Whatever." Kathy turned to Elliot. "Like i was saying, I need you to keep the kids this weekend because i have to go to my mothers. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine. Is that all?" She nodded. "And you couldn't have called."

"I wanted to see you Elliot." She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach. "I miss you."

"You should go Kathy, we have to get to work." He said pulling her off of him.

"Bye Elliot." She kissed his cheek and left.

Elliot looked at Olivia before sitting down at his desk. "She's a real charmer." Olivia told him and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Elliot and Olivia decided to go to lunch. They sat across from each other at a small booth both enjoying their sandwiches. "So you get your kids this weekend. That's exciting right?"

"Yeah it is. I was actually thinking that we all could spend the weekend at the beach. Me and you and my kids. They have this fair going on at the pier so i thought we could go there too."

"You want me to go spend the weekend with your kids? I don't even know them El."

"So this weekend we will change that." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I have a feeling we are going to be partners for a while so i think you should at least meet my kids. It'll be fun, I promise."

She nodded. "Okay El, I'll go to the beach with you and your kids this weekend." He smiled at her and she looked down at their interlocked hands. "Why are you holding my hand Stabler?" she smirked at him.

"Sorry." He looked down as he bit into his sandwich. She laughed and stole one of his fries. "Hey!"

"Payback. That's what you get for holding my hand. I'm not a touchy, feely type of girl El." she smiled.

"But you let Fin kiss you?"

"Ugh are you going to bring that up all the time or will you get over it?" she took a sip of her lemonade.

"I just can't believe you let him kiss you."

"It was on the cheek!"

"So you wouldn't mind if i kissed you?" Elliot asked.

"Actually yes, i would care."

"Why? What's so great about him?"

She smiled. "Because you are married and kissing me is completely inappropriate. Now, if you asked if you could kiss my cheek, i wouldn't mind." She grinned and he got up and walked over to her sided and softly kissed her cheek. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Actually i do." He smiled and continued eating his food.

**Next up: A trip to the beach with Elliot's kids. Don't forget to Review! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came quickly and just as Olivia was finishing up a bowl of cereal, there was a knock at her door. She quickly put her bowl in the sink and opened the door. "Hey El. Where are the kids?"

"In the car. They're excited to meet you." He smiled and grabbed her bag that was sitting by the door.

She smiled, silently thanking him. "I can't wait to meet them either." They walked out the door and she locked it before they got on the elevator.

When she got to the car, she saw all four Stabler kids standing by the car. "Olivia!" Dickied yelled and ran up to give her a hug.

"Hey Dickie!" She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey girls." She smiled at the girls and they replied with a hello.

"So, let's head to the beach." Elliot said as everyone got in the car.

The ride took a little over and hour to get to the hotel that they would be staying at. Elliot bought two adjoining rooms for them to stay in. "Okay kids in this room and adults in this one." Elliot pointed to each door before he gave a room key to Maureen.

"We're sharing a room?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Separate beds Liv." He opened the door for them. "Plus when we open this door," he opened the door to the other room, "It's like one big room. With four beds." she smiled and nodded. They set their bags down, and having already had their swimsuits on, the six of them headed down to the beach.

It was a hot, sunny day. Olivia laid her towel on the beach in between Lizzie and Elliot and sat down. The kids quickly stripped down to their swimsuits and ran to the ocean. As Olivia was putting on suntan lotion, she noticed Elliot staring at her. "Can I help you partner?"

"Uh, you want me to help you with your back?"

"Could you?" He nodded and she turned around, handing him the lotion. He gently rubbed her back with the lotion and he could have sworn her heard a moan escape her lips. When he finished, she thanked him. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, truly beautiful." He told her staring directly in her eyes.

She blushed and then stood up. "Let's get in the water." She reached her hand out to help him up and he smiled as he grabbed it.

They played in the ocean with the kids for about two hours when Olivia decided she needed a break and wanted to lie down in the sun. Kathleen followed her and sat down next to her. "Are you and my dad boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kathleen asked Olivia.

"No honey, he's my partner and friend. That's all." Olivia told the pre-teen.

"Oh, well you're really pretty and nice and we wouldn't mind if you were my dad's girlfriend. My mom and Dad are getting a divorce soon anyway."

"That's really sweet Kathleen, but we're just friends." She smiled at the girl and noticed Elliot walking up to them. Kathleen stood up and whispered something in her dad's ear before running off to play with her siblings.

Elliot smiled before sitting next to Olivia. "You won't believe what Kathleen just told me." Olivia raised her eyebrow, silently telling him to continue, "She just told me to ask you to be my girlfriend."

She laughed. "Actually I can believe it. She told me that they wouldn't mind if we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Kids. They are crazy." She nodded, agreeing with him and she stared out at the water. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"I don't know. Hopefully still at SVU. I also wouldn't mind having a husband and a couple of kids to chase after." She smiled and he laughed.

"Do you think we'll still be partners?"

"Partners? Maybe. Friends? Always." She smiled at him and smiled too. He leaned in towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He thought about kissing her lips but decided against it and kissed her cheek. "What was that about?"

"I figured since Fin can kiss your cheek whenever he wants to, I should be able to do it too, right?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Sure El, you can kiss me whenever you like to." She teased.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked at her. "So i'm allowed to kiss your cheek right?" she nodded. "What about your neck?" He leaned into her and gently nipped her neck.

"I don't.."

He cut her off as he kissed his way right up to below her ear. "Is this okay Liv?" He gently pulled her earlobe into his mouth. "How about this?" He heard her moan and he smiled and he slowly pulled away. He looked into her eyes, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. "What about your lips Liv? Can i kiss them too?" he whispered and before either of them could make a move, they were interrupted by Dickie and Lizzie.

"Daddy, can we go get something for lunch? We're hungry." Dickie told him as Elliot pulled away from Olivia.

Elliot stood up, helping Olivia to her feet. "Yeah, there's a burger shack over there. We can go there to eat." The kids grabbed their things and ran off towards the shack with Kathleen and Maureen following them. "Liv.."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it El. Just get your wallet ready because i'm hungry." She walked off towards the shack to meet the kids.

* * *

By the time Elliot got there, they had already had a table and were looking at their menu's. They all decided what they wanted and placed their order. After eating, Elliot asked the kids if they wanted to go to the fair and they all agreed.

At the fair, Elliot gave each of his kids some money and told Maureen to keep a close watch on the little ones. She promised and the four kids ran off by themselves. "So what do you want to do?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I don't know. It's a fair. Let's just walk around until we find something to do."

He nodded as they began walking. "Liv about what happened at the beach, it.."

"Can't happen again." She interrupted him. "That was completely inappropriate and it can't happen again El."

"You seemed pretty into it when i was doing it." He stopped her in front of a small fountain.

She sighed. "Elliot you're my partner and we were right in front of your kids. Oh yeah and did you forget you're married?"

"Liv you know me and Kathy are divorcing each other. Listen, I'm sorry for how it happened and where it happened, but i'm not sorry it happened. And it's kind of your fault anyway."

She frowned. "How is it my fault?"

"Well if you didn't wear that small, very revealing bikini, then none of this would've happened." He joked and smiled at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a man."

"You did enjoy it didn't you? Because i know for sure i heard you moan." She slapped his chest and laughed. "I know i enjoyed it."

"I bet you did." she said.

"When you said that it can't happened again? Were you serious?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and she nodded. "Oh.. 'Cause i think it's happening again." He smiled as his lips descended on her neck. He placed an open mouth kiss on her neck before pulling away. He leaned again, barely touching her lips with his own and whispered "Can i kiss you Olivia?" she nodded and he immediately crashed his lips to hers. It was a sweet, passionate closed mouth kiss that lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. He smiled and pecked her lips.

Having saw the whole thing, all four Stabler children smiled as they watched their father kiss Olivia once more.

* * *

That night, Elliot ordered pizza for everyone to eat in the hotel room. After the kids were in bed, Elliot and Olivia sat on his bed watching an old TV show. Soon it went off and Olivia stood to go to her bed. "Liv" Elliot grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Stay here."

"I don't think that's a good idea El." She gave him a small smile.

"Can i at least kiss you goodnight?" he asked and she nodded. He kissed her sweetly before pulling away. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight El." She walked over to her bed and laid down, soon drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**So tell me what you think.. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia woke up the next morning around 6 o'clock and noticed a muscular figure in the bed next to her, causing her to quickly sit up. "Elliot!"

He rolled over and woke up, looking at her. "Yeah Liv?"

"What are you doing over here? Why aren't you in _your_ bed?"

He sat up too. "Because last night you were tossing and turning and talking through your sleep. You kept saying 'Dean leave me alone' and 'Dean get out'. So i came over here to hold you because i guess you were having a nightmare and immediately you calmed down, so i just went back to sleep."

"Oh. So nothing happen? I mean between us."

He smiled. "No Liv, nothing happened. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." she nodded. "So who is he?"

She shook her head. "Nobody."

Elliot gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Liv, i will never judge you. You can tell me anything. Look it's only 6:15 so we have a while before the kids get up. You can trust me. Okay?" She nodded. "Tell me who he is."

"He's an old boyfriend." she said simply.

"He hurt you didn't he?" She nodded. "Liv, did he ever rape you?"

"No. He was just very controlling and he'd hit me a few times until finally i broke it off with him. For the next month or so, he'd show up at my apartment and try to break in. He'd call me all time and just harass me so i moved and changed my number and i haven't seen him since." Elliot laid down pulling Olivia with him. "I just hope he will leave me alone forever."

"Liv, i promise i will not let him hurt you." she nodded and yawned causing him to smile. "We have a few hours so try and get some sleep."

"Okay." As Elliot made a move to leave the bed, Olivia pulled him back. "Stay El. I feel better when i sleep with you." He smirked causing her to blush. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Liv." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Go to sleep."

* * *

After breakfast everyone got their things together and headed for the car. "Dad can't we go back to the beach just for a little while?" Maureen asked.

"Believe me Maur, if we could, we would, but i have to drop you off at your mother's house on time." Elliot replied and they all groaned.

"She wouldn't mind Daddy." Lizzie said.

"Yeah she will Princess, and you know that. We can come to the beach again sometime?" Elliot told the kids.

"Can Livvie come with us?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah, can Liv come the next time?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot and Olivia smiled. "Yes, if Olivia wants to come she is more than welcome to come." They piled in the car and drove back to the city.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at Kathy's, Elliot took Olivia home. "You wanna come up for some coffee?"

"Sure." He smiled, grabbed her bag and followed her up to her apartment.

"You can throw that on the floor." She told him as she walked to the kitchen.

Elliot dropped the bag by the door and followed her into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. "El, What are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck. I'm allowed remember?"

"Mhmm." she replied relaxing into his kisses.

"And i do believe i'm allowed to kiss your lips as well." He spun her around and gently kissed her lips. He heard her moan and took this as an invitation to continue. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and gently massaged her tongue with his. After several seconds she pulled away.

"Elliot we can't do this. We're partners and you're still married."

He quickly kissed her again and pulled away. "You keep saying that but we still kiss each other. I'm divorcing her and so what if we're partners? No one else has to know." He caressed her back with his hands. He looked in her eyes. "Liv, do you want me?" she didn't say anything. "If you tell me you don't want this, don't want me, then I'll leave and we can forget all of this happened."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I.. I don't."

He smiled and picked her up, setting her on the counter. "You're a liar Liv." He kissed down neck causing her to moan. "I can tell you want me by the way you moan when i kiss you." He kissed her lips, quickly pushing his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away and looked at her swollen lips. "I know your afraid Liv because we kind of just met, but i will tell you. I will tell you that i want you. I know we're partners and i know i'm married but i want you." He kissed her again and he heard her mumble something. "What did you say?"

"I want you too." He kissed her. "God, I want you El." He gently picked her up and walked over to the couch sitting down with her straddling him.

He looked at her. "Liv i really do want you. I want to treat you like you deserve. Love you like you deserved to be loved but i want to wait with you. I want to wait until after i divorce Kathy and until I know for sure you're ready." She nodded. "You're so beautiful." She smiled and he pecked her lips. She got off of his lap and stood up. "I'm sorry Liv."

"Don't be. I understand and i actually appreciate that. Any other guy would have went all the way. You really are a gentleman and i respect that." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Do you still want some coffee El?"

"I'd love some." He followed her into the kitchen and helped her make some coffee.

**More to come and I always appreciate your reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Elliot brought two coffees. One for him and one for his partner. He sat hers on her desk and winked at her. "Thanks El." She smiled.

"Your welcome. Sorry I didn't pick you up. Kathy left before I woke up and I had to get the kids to school." He explained.

"It's okay."

Fin walked in soon after with a single cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning Elliot. Good morning Baby-girl." He walked past Olivia's desk and kissed her cheek causing her to smile.

"Good morning Fin."

"Fin can I talk to you privately please?" Elliot asked standing up from his desk. He looked at Olivia and saw her smirk, knowing she knew what he wanted to talk to Fin about. Fin nodded his head and followed Elliot out of the bullpen and into the cribs.

"What's up man?" Fin asked.

"You got a thing for Liv?"

"You mean Benson?" Fin smiled as he thought of her. "I don't know man. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart, independent, strong... she's everything you'd ask for in a woman. So i mean, i guess. I wouldn't mind dating her. Actually i'd love to date her. Why?"

Elliot shook his head and started for the door but quickly turned around. "Leave her alone. Your relationship with her is nothing but professional. That includes kissing her."

"And who are you to tell me what i can and can't do. You don't own me or her. If i wanted to ask Olivia out, i will and you can't stop me."

"Fin I swear if you so much as.." Elliot was cut off by a knock on the door and Olivia entering.

"El, Kathy is on your line. She says it's urgent and she sounds pissed." Olivia told him and he nodded walking towards the door.

"So Olivia i was wondering if.." Fin started.

"No." Elliot cut in. "Come on Liv." Elliot gently grabbed her arm pulling her out of the cribs.

"El, Fin was going to ask me something." Olivia told him once they were back at their desks.

"He wants to ask you out, Liv." Elliot picked up his phone, saying hello to his wife.

As Elliot talked to his wife, he saw Fin re-enter the squad room and walk directly to Olivia. He tuned Kathy out as he listened to Fin talk to Olivia.

"So as i was saying before your partner interrupted me, i was wondering if you want to go out sometime? Maybe to dinner and a movie?" Fin asked.

"That's sounds great Fin but instead of going out, why don't you come to my apartment later tonight and i'll make you dinner?" She smiled brightly at him, then glanced at Elliot seeing his shocked expression.

"Sounds even better." Fin told her and watched as she wrote down her address on sticky note and handed it to him.

"Come over around eight." She winked at him and got to work.

* * *

At around 6:30 Olivia decided to start on dinner. As she worked on the lasagna, her doorbell rang. She was confused as to why he was over so early. She answered the door and saw Elliot on the other side. "El, what are you doing here."

"So i heard Fin's coming over." she nodded. "Why?"

"He's a friend and he wanted to go out, so i invited him over for dinner." She walked into her kitchen and Elliot followed closing the door behind him. "Your're welcome to stay too El."

He smiled wrapping his arms around her as she prepared the lasagna. "That smells amazing." He gently placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. "So what did Kathy want earlier."

"She was pissed that i took you to the beach with us and that i asked her to sign the divorce papers." Olivia nodded. "So what's for dessert?"

"Well i was going to make a pie, but i changed my mind. So unless you guys want ice cream then there is no dessert." Olivia said as she put the lasagna in the oven. Elliot went to her refrigerator and pulled out some whipped cream.

"How about this and you?" Elliot said seductively.

Olivia laughed. "I don't think so." Elliot smirked, shook the bottle and pointed the nozzle at Olivia. "Elliot put it down!" He shook his head and sprayed all on her face and body. "God i hate you."

She grabbed the bottle from his hands and sprayed him back. "Oh its on!" He charged after her as she ran to the living room. He tackled her on the couch and she screamed. He laughed as he laid on top of her. "Although you're covered in whipped cream, you are so sexy."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me." He gently kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth tasting her and the whipped cream. After a few minutes of kissing Elliot stood up, pulling her with him. "You're covered in whipped cream." she laughed.

"Yeah i know. Hey do you mind if i use your shower?"

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure i have a pair of over sized sweats and a t-shirt you can change into if you want to." She told him as they walked to her bedroom.

"That would be great."

"Kay, just make sure you don't use all of the hot water. I want a shower too."

"We could save time and hot water by showering together." Elliot joked.

She smiled. "I don't think so. Hurry up. Fin will be here in less than an hour." He nodded and shut the door.

While Elliot was in the shower, Olivia took this time to check on her lasagna and clean up the whipped cream from her apartment. She laughed to herself as she cleaned up the mess. Several minutes later, Elliot walked into the kitchen with only a pair of sweats on. "The shirt didn't fit, but the shower's free."

"I'll see if i have another one. In like 5 minutes, can you take the lasagna out of the oven?" He nodded. "Thanks." She smiled before closing the door.

A few minutes later, just as Elliot was taking the lasagna out of the oven, there was a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing Fin. Fin took in his appearance. No shirt, sweats and he was barefoot. "Those flowers for me?" Elliot asked Fin as he stood shocked. "Come in. Olivia's in the shower but she should be out in a minute." Elliot stepped to the side letting Fin in.

"Why are you here? And where's your clothes?" Fin asked.

"Well i came over and Olivia told me that she was cooking dinner for you. She said i could stay and we ended up getting into a fight with some whipped cream. Things got a little messy so we took a shower." Elliot explained.

"Why are you here and not at home with your wife?"

"Kathy and i are getting a divorce." He said simply. Just then Olivia opened her bedroom door coming out, wearing only a towel.

"Hey El, i found another shirt for you." She looked up seeing Fin standing next to him, confused with flowers in his hand. "Fin! I didn't know you were here." She threw the shirt at Elliot and went back to her bedroom.

"You're screwing her too? That's why you didn't want me asking her out." Fin shook his head and handed the flowers to Elliot. "Give these to her. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Fin said as he left the apartment.

Olivia returned soon after he left, fully dressed. "Where'd he go?"

"He left. Something came up and he had to leave." Elliot lied. "He wanted me to give you these." Elliot handed her the flowers.

"Okay well let's eat." She smiled as she fixed them both a plate.

They sat across from each other at her table finishing their meal. "That was really good Liv. I didn't no you could cook."

"Don't underestimate me El." She smirked. "Now I'm ready for dessert." She told him seductively. "But without the whipped cream." She winked at him and she walked around the table to his side, then sat on his lap. "What do you say El." She turned in his lap, now straddling him.

"God this is so hard. Baby, i want you so bad but i refuse to make you the other woman. I want to make love to you but i want to wait until the time is right."

She smiled and quickly kissed him before getting up. "I understand El."

"Good." he stood up as well. "Let me help you clean up."

They stood side by side as they washed the dishes. Getting bored, Elliot grabbed the sprayer from the sink and sprayed her shirt. "Elliot! You're suppose to wash the dishes, not me!"

"I got bored and you look very sexy wet." He smirked spraying her again. "Maybe you should take that off and put it in the dryer." He laughed then calmed down when she actually removed her shirt. "Liv.." he paused as she stood staring at him in her bra.

She smirked. "Two can play at that game El. Now you have to try and keep your hands to yourself while we finish cleaning."

"Impossible." He slid his hands under her thighs, quickly lifting her up and setting her on the counter. "You're impossible not to touch and i don't know if i can hold out any longer." He kissed down her neck earning a moan from Olivia. Just as he reached the column in between her breast, her cell phone ring, causing him to jump back.

He handed the phone to her as she answered. He listened to her half of the conversation with Munch as he stood uncomfortably with a raging hard on. She hung up soon and said they had a case. "I'm going to my bedroom to change and you can go in the bathroom and take care of that rather large problem." She smiled and kissed his lips before going into her bedroom.

**All i ask is that you review. Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

At the scene, Fin and Munch filled them in on the details. "She's a 26 year old female. Raped with the same knife she was killed with. Judging by the amount of blood, she was murdered here." Munch told them. "No fluids on or in the victim and no ID, so we're working with nothing. Hopefully we'll get prints off of the knife."

"Yeah, we should uh, head to the station and wait for any leads. See if we can get an ID." Fin said awkwardly.

The detectives got in their cars and headed for the station. As they were waiting, Olivia noticed Fin was acting weird and was unusually quiet. "Hey Fin, can i talk to you?" he nodded and followed her. "What's wrong? Why are you acting different?"

"Why did you have me over if you're screwing Elliot?"

"I'm not."

"Look Olivia, i asked you out because i like you and when you invited me over, i thought you liked me too."

"Fin i'm flattered and i do like you, but as a friend. I'm sorry if i sent the wrong signals. I had no intention on doing so." she told him.

He nodded. "So are you and Elliot like, you know"

She smiled. "I don't know what me and Elliot are."

"But you are something right? I mean why else would you feel comfortable in front of him with a towel." He said and chuckled.

"I guess. I do know that there is something there but we can't really act on our feelings."

"So you two haven't had sex yet?"

"No, not at all. Kissed, sure but we haven't had sex. As much as we may have wanted to we haven't" Fin shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry." she blushed.

"No, it's okay. You know he's married right?"

"Yeah that's why we're waiting. He's divorcing Kathy and until that happens, we're not having sex. He said he refuses to make me the other woman."

"Smart guy. You know he has kids right?" She nodded. "And you still want to be with him?"

She nodded. "His kids are amazing. The sweetest kids i've ever met."

"Well good for you guys. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one saying sorry." She smiled. "To make up for it, why don't me and you go get lunch tomorrow alone, as friends since we didn't have dinner together." He smiled and nodded. "Good and we should arrange to have lunch at least once a week together. Deal?"

"Deal." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Imma head back down." He told her.

She watched as he left the room and smiled to herself. "You can come in now."

Elliot poked his head in the door. "How'd you know i was there?"

"I felt you there. Now come in here." He walked up to her and rested his hands on her waist. "You don't have to spy on me every time i'm alone with him. I want you, not him." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop being jealous and trust me."

"I do trust you Liv, it's him i don't trust."

"Well you should. He's your friend and mine."

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "So Fin knows about us." she nodded. "Hopefully he can keep a secret."

"I think he can." She pecked his lips before pulling away. "We should get back to work El."

"Liv wait. Come here." She did as she was told. "I know we've only known each other for a week but i think.. i think i'm in love with you." He stared into her eyes and saw fear and love. "I needed to tell you, you needed to know. I know i'm still married but once Kathy signs the divorce papers and they're processed, i'll be completely yours. I want you Liv, in every way possible." He caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Okay." she whispered. "And El?"

"Yeah?"

"I know i'm in love with you." He smiled and captured her lips in the most loving and passionate kiss either of them have ever experienced.

**Very short chapter but a talk with Fin and an 'I Love You' **


	10. Chapter 10

"We got a hit on the fingerprints left on the knife." Cragen walked out of his office, announcing the recently found evidence. He scanned the room searching for Elliot and Olivia. "Where is Benson and Stabler?" He asked Fin and Munch.

"I think they're still in the cribs." Fin told his Captain and Cragen began walking towards the cribs. "Captain what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? We just got a suspect so I'm going to get the detectives." He stated.

"Don't worry Captain, I'll go get them." Fin stood up.

"Well hurry up." Cragen said watching Fin run to the cribs.

Fin walked in to see Elliot and Olivia kissing near the cot in the back of the room. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Elliot kiss her, but shook his head, realizing it would never happen. "Ahem." He cleared his throat, making the two detectives spring apart. He laughed at their shocked faces. "You better be glad i wasn't Cragen. You know he was about to come in here but being the nicest person in the world, i volunteered to come get you guys so that you wouldn't lose your jobs for screwing each other in the cribs." Fin said with a huge grin on his face.

"We weren't screwing each other." Olivia mumbled.

"What do you want Fin?" Elliot asked, his arm still wrapped around Olivia's waist.

"Well we got a hit on the fingerprints from the knife. Cragen wants you two down there." Olivia and Elliot nodded and walked towards the door. "Elliot, a word." Olivia left the room and Elliot stayed behind. "Don't hurt her. If you believe that you want to start a relationship with her, then i'm not the one to interfere but divorce Kathy. Olivia doesn't deserve that."

Elliot nodded. "I promise i will never hurt her and I'm having Kathy sign the divorce papers tonight. I'll meet with my lawyer and get them processed first thing tomorrow."

"Good." Fin said then left the room with Elliot following behind.

"Well now that everyone is here, as i was saying we got a hit on the fingerprints." Cragen said. "Suspect's name is Eric Carlson. Benson and Stabler go pick him up." They nodded, grabbed the sticky note from his hands and left.

In the car, as they drove, both detectives were quiet. Finally Elliot decided to break the silence. "Liv what's wrong?"

"We can't do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Kiss at work. What if Cragen walked in on us instead of Fin? Fin's right, we'd both be out of a job El."

"So what are you saying?"

"From now on, we can't kiss, touch, hug or anything like that at work." She told him as he stopped at a red light.

"But we can outside of work right?" He smiled, leaning over to kiss her but she rejected.

"Not until you divorce your wife."

"What?"

"El I love you. I really do, but you're still married. And as right as it may feel, it's wrong. I'm sorry but i feel like i'm having an affair with you and i don't want to be the other woman."

"Baby, you're not. I love you too Liv, and this is right. Two people who love each other should be together."

"You're right, but not until one of those people divorces his wife."

"I am Liv. All she has to do is sign the papers." Elliot told her.

"Well until she does, i don't want to be anymore than partners and friends with you Elliot."

"Liv, please baby."

She shook her head as a tear fell from her eye. "The light's green El."

He sighed and drove off. They pulled up outside of Carlson's home and got out. They walked to the door and knocked. "NYPD! Carlson open up!" Elliot shouted.

The two detectives heard shuffling inside and the sound of glass breaking. Elliot stepped back then kicked the door in. They said Eric Carlson climbing out the back window. "I'll go around El." Olivia told him and began running towards the back of the house as Elliot went the other way. They trapped him and Elliot punched him, causing him to fall to the ground. Olivia read him his rights as Elliot cuffed him.

* * *

They walked back in the bullpen with Carlson. "Nice job detectives." Cragen greeted them. "Hand him over to Munch and Fin and you two can start on your reports. The detectives nodded and began working.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning when Olivia decided to go home. As she was getting her things from her locker, Elliot entered the room. "You want me to take you home Liv?" Elliot asked.

"No, i can make it home by myself. Besides don't you need to have a talk with your wife?" She asked.

"Yeah you're right. She's probably asleep though, so i can talk to her in the morning." Elliot said and she nodded. "I still would feel comfortable if i took you home. I don't even have to come up, i just want to make sure you get there okay." She finally agreed and Elliot took her home.

As he pulled up to her apartment, Olivia thanked him. "Liv, wait. Blink your lights so that i know you got in okay." She nodded. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight El."

**Sorry if there are mistakes but still review.**


	11. Chapter 11

It has been 4 weeks since Olivia told Elliot that she wanted their relationship to be a 'friend only' relationship, and i this time, they were. As the two detectives worked quietly on their dd5's, Cragen entered the squad room. "I need to speak to you two in my office please." He said firmly.

"Elliot what did you guys do?" Munch asked with a laughed.

Elliot crumbled a piece of paper from his desk and threw it at him as he walked behind Olivia towards Cragen's office. The detectives sat down in front of his desk. "What did we do?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know Elliot. What did you do?"

"Nothing?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He countered and Elliot nodded causing Cragen to laugh. "I'm kidding Elliot, you two did nothing wrong. I hope. I just need the two of you to go undercover."

"Undercover to do what?" Olivia asked intrigued in the new assignment.

"Well there's a new case where a couple is involved in child sex trafficking in Southern Queens. I need you two to go undercover as a married couple and get close with the Jones'. We have suspicion that they are the couple who is doing this but we need solid evidence. Elliot you will be working as a CEO of a new company with Detective Jack Coleman of Queens SVU and Olivia you will be a housewife. You two will be living into the empty house next door to them so basically get to know them, be their best friends. Try to get evidence without acting like cops. Can you guys handle it?"

Elliot exchanged glances at Olivia and she nodded. "Sure, but what about Queens SVU?" Elliot asked.

"That's a team of all guys and they formally requested you two. You leave today at five, so go home, pack and meet me back here at around 4:30. That will give you about two hours to prepare. Got it?" The detectives nodded and stood up. "Good. I'll see you in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later, Elliot and Olivia were in Cragen's office getting briefed about their new assignment. "You're names will stay the same except instead of Benson, your last name will be Stabler, Olivia." Cragen told her. "Here are you rings." He handed them their rings and they each put them on. He also handed Elliot a folder. "Here's everything else you need to know about the Jones'. Here's the key to the house." Cragen looked around. "I think that's it. Call me when you get settled in the house and check back in here everyday." The detectives nodded. "Okay you are on you own now."

The drive to their new home was rather fast, considering they talked, sang and laughed the whole way there. When they got there, they were fascinated by just the outside of the house. Elliot grabbed his and her bags as Olivia unlocked the door.

"Wow El, this place is amazing." Olivia said as she looked around the fully furnished house.

Elliot agreed and walked into the kitchen. "Liv, come here!" He yelled.

"What is it?"

"The refrigerator is fully stocked." He said pulling apple juice from the fridge and pizza rolls from the freezer.

Olivia laughed. "Awesome."

"Come on Liv, we should unpack." He grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs with Olivia following. "Three bedrooms, but one is an office."

"Good. I get the master bedroom and you can have the guess bedroom." Olivia said as Elliot dropped their bags on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Or we could both take this bedroom since we technically are married now." He smiled at her.

"Fine. I'll take the guest bedroom." She smirked and grabbed her bag.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. "No you're not Liv. You're staying in here with me."

She sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't think that's a good idea El."

He hovered over her, causing her to lay flat on the bed with him on top of her. He supported his weight with his elbows as he leaned over her. "I do. I think it's a great idea Liv. I mean married people usually sleep in the same room, in the same bed." He grabbed her left hand and held it in his and showed her the ring on her finger. "And we are married, so it makes perfect sense." He whispered, his lips inching towards hers.

"El.."

"Shhh." He kissed her neck, lightly sucking, earning soft moans from her. He made her way towards her chest and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. "Liv, baby." He kissed down her stomach each time he unbuttoned a button on her shirt. As he got to the last buttoned, he opened the shirt to see her bra clad frame. He smiled at her flushed face and began kissing her naval. As his hands slowly worked to the button on her jeans, the doorbell rang.

Olivia let out a breath and quickly pushed Elliot off of her. "That was..." She started as she buttoned her shirt again, searching for the right word. She shook her head unable to find the one and left the room to retrieve the door.

Olivia opened the door to see a couple in their mid to late 30's. "Hello." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Christina Jones and this is my husband Luke Jones." Christina said.

"I'm Olivia Stabler and.."

"I'm her husband, Elliot Stabler." Elliot said coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek earning a smiled from the Jonses.

"Hi Elliot." Luke said shaking hands with Elliot. "We live next door to your left and we just wanted to come over and personally welcome you two to the neighborhood."

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling. "If you two don't have plans, how would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful. We would love to come." Christina said.

"Great. How does 7:00 sound?"

"Perfect." She replied. "Well i'm sure you guys still have some more unpacking to do, so we'll let you go now."

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you two." Elliot told the couple.

"Likewise." Christina said before leaving.

Olivia shut the door and walked in to the living room with Elliot following her. "So dinner tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Olivia stated plainly.

"They actually seemed nice, but i'm sure it was all an act." Elliot told her.

"Mhmm." Olivia sat down staring at the blank tv screen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liv, tell me."

"What was that upstairs Elliot? I thought we agreed that stuff like that shouldn't happen anymore El."

"We did, but Kathy signed the papers, we're just waiting for them to finish processing." Elliot told her, sitting down next to her. "So technically i am divorced, just not legally yet."

"Ok. There's a pool out back right?" She asked with a smile and Elliot nodded. "Good. I'm going swimming."

She stood up and went to put on her swim suit. Elliot still confused at her reaction, stood up and went to put his trunks on as well.

When he got outside, he saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the pool in the same bikini she wore when they went to the beach. She looked up and smiled at him. "I knew you would join me." She said as he walked to her. She stood up, smirked and jumped in the pool splashing him. He smiled and followed her actions. Once he was in he swam over to her.

"Liv since i'm divorced now, where does that leave us?" He asked.

"Idk. What do you want?"

"I want to be with you. I love you and i want a relationship with you."

"Ok." she said with a smile.

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I love you too El." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "And i want you El." She told him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I want you right now." She whispered and captured his ear lobe in her mouth.

"In the pool babe?"

"Mhmm" She replied.

"Let's take this to the bedroom instead Liv." He detangled his self from her and got out of the pool. He reached for her hand and he pulled her up and out of the water. He smiled and gently picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and he took her upstairs to their bedroom, stealing kisses along the way.

**Sorry for the late update and sorry if there are errors but please leave your reviews. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Elliot woke up the next morning to a naked Olivia lying on his chest. He smiled to his self and gently kissed her forehead. Just as he was making an effort to get up, his cell phone rang. Answering he said, "Stabler."

"Elliot how are things going? You were suppose to call me once you guys got settled in yesterday." Cragen said.

"Yeah, sorry captain. We were unpacking and getting settled in yesterday, we really lost track of time." he whispered.

"Okay that's fine but why are you whispering?"

He looked down at Olivia. "Olivia is still sleeping."

"Oh okay, well have you seen the Jonses yet?"

"Yeah actually they stopped by yesterday to welcome us to the neighborhood. Olivia invited them over for dinner tonight so were gonna see what we can get out of them then." Elliot said gently stroking Olivia's hair as she slept.

"Good. Well I'm going to let you go now just try to remember to call when they leave."

"Got it Cap. Bye." Elliot said and hung up.

Elliot removed his hand from get hair and gently moved his index finger over cheek to her lips and traced them. She reacted by kissing his fingertip and opening her eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"How does breakfast sound?" He asked.

"That sounds amazing." She replied and watched as he got out of bed and slipped his boxer briefs on.

He walked to the door and turned back to her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, i'm just going to freshen up a bit."

"Okay, i will start on it." She nodded and he walked to the kitchen.

Elliot pulled out some pancake mix, bacon and eggs. He got a pan out and started the bacon. As he stirred the pancake mix Olivia walked down the stairs having her hair in a messy bun and wearing only his T-shirt. She looked gorgeous. "You're so beautiful." Elliot told her as she stood next to him.

She smiled. "Thanks. Do you need me to do anything?" She asked as he flipped the bacon and started the pancakes on the griddle.

"Yeah do you think you can whip the eggs for me please?" She nodded and started the eggs. "So what do you want to do today before the Jonses come over?"

"I don't know what you want to do but after we eat i would love to go back to bed and have a nice repeat of last night." She said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He smiled, forgetting about the food and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." She pecked his lips.

"Well then, let's hurry and finish this food so we can eat and have some fun." he replied kissing her again.

* * *

After eating, as Olivia cleaned the dishes, Elliot approached her from behind and placed an open kiss to the back of her neck. "Ready for some fun babe?" He asked still kissing her neck.

"Mhmm." She turned around to face him. He picked her up under her thighs.

"Did i ever tell you how sexy you look wearing my shirt?"

"You just did." She kissed his lips as he made his way to the stairs.

Before he took the first step up the stairs, there was a loud explosion and they felt the house shake. "What was that?" He set Olivia down and ran to the window. "Baby call Cragen."

"Why what happened?" She asked.

"Our car just blew up."

* * *

**Very short chapter but I just wanted to throw something extra in there... anyway tell me what you think and what you want (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Cragen arrived at there house with a few brothers in blue. "Are you two alright?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia.

"Yeah we're fine." Elliot replied.

"Do you know how it happened?" Olivia asked Cragen.

"We're working that out now. We talked to some of the neighbors to see if they saw anything but everyone said they didn't. Except for our target, the Joneses." Cragen told them.

"Well what did they say?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. They weren't home." Elliot nodded. "Listen it looks as if someone is targeting you two. Now no one knows that your undercover here except for us, so since we don't have any word from the Joneses, we're assuming that it could have been them, but we're not for sure.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"You two will remain undercover, but since we aren't completely sure who blew up your car, we will have someone watching you at all times okay?" Both detectives nodded. "Good, call me later tonight."

* * *

About half an hour later, after everyone dispersed, Olivia decided to take a swim in the pool. After a while Elliot decided he would join her. He walked outside with two glasses of wine. He sat down on the edge of the pool and waited for Olivia to swim up to him. Finally she did and Elliot handed her the wine when she lifted her self out of the water.

"Thanks." She grabbed her wine and stood up making her way into the house.

Confused, Elliot followed her. He walked up to the bedroom. "Liv?" HE opened the door to her changing out of her swim suit.

"God Elliot. Learn to knock." She said covering herself with the blanket.

"Sorry." He said and walked over to her and tried to kiss her but she pulled away. "Baby come here." He put his hands on her waist but she swatted his hands away. "Liv what's wrong? Did i do something?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No you didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just don't feel like this is right?"

"What?"

"You and me El. I mean you _just_ got divorce and we are working undercover and we already slept together. What we did last night was completely inappropriate for work. We're suppose to be concentrating on solving this case, not sex. I just think we need to cool it for a while El." She told him.

"Can i still kiss you?"

"As much as i love when you kiss me, i don't think that would be the best idea."

"Okay babe if that's what you want then i guess i can refrain from kissing those juicy lips." He smirked as he rested his hands on her hips. He licked his lips and gently leaned in, hovering over her lips.

"El.. stop."

He backed up. "Ok, ok i get it."

"Are you mad?"

"No babe you're right. We did kind of rush into the sex thing, but if you want to cool it for a while then i get it. But i will wait for you. I don't care how long it takes, i will wait for you. You are the only one i want to be with. I love you baby. Forever and Always." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her before leaving the room to allow her to shower and get dressed.

**I know it's a short chapter and i apologize if there are errors & sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review though. Thanks you guys are the best!**


	14. Chapter 14

When Olivia finished getting dressed, she went downstairs to prepare the food for their evening with the Jonses. After putting the final touches to the dinner, she put it in the oven to finish cooking. Just as she shut the oven door, Elliot came into the kitchen wearing a nice shirt and slacks. He smiled at her. "What are you cooking babe?" he asked.

"Lasagna. I remembered how much you enjoyed it when i made it for you that one time so i decided... wait what did you just call me?" she paused, just realizing that he had called her 'babe'.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You, you just called me babe Elliot." She told him as he grabbed a beer and went into the living room with her following.

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?"

He sat on the couch and took a swig of his beer before looking at her. "I just thought that we agreed that we would be just friends right now."

"We did." He stated plainly.

"Then why'd you call me that?"

"Liv you act like its a big deal. Come here." She walked over to him and he grabbed her hand sitting her down next to him. "Look, if you don't want me to call you that, then i won't, but honestly its not that big of a deal."

"I know, i just wanted to make sure we're on the same page with this whole relationship thing." She said looking into his eyes.

"Can i ask you something?" Elliot asked her, still holding onto her hand and she nodded. "Why exactly don't you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"I told you earlier that.."

"I know what you told me earlier but the reason you don't want to be with me isn't only because i just got divorced. It's something else." she shook her head and looked down at her lap. "Baby." he whispered and her eyes shot up to meet his. "Yeah i called you baby." he smirked. "But seriously babe you can tell me anything. Why don't you want to be with me Liv?"

She took a deep breath and stared at him. "Because i'm scared."

"Scared of me?" he asked.

"No, not of you. Of me, of us. I guess i'm scared that if we do have a relationship, that one day you'll realize that i'm not really everything you wanted and i'm scared that you would.."

"Would what? Leave you?" she nodded. "Baby i would never leave you."

"How can you be so sure Elliot. What if one day you realize that you and Kathy screwed up and you want her back? Then what?"

"Kathy is history baby. The only connection i have with her is the kids. I love her because she's the mother of my kids, but i'm not in love with her. I don't love her the way that i love you babe. And you gotta stop living off of 'what ifs'."

"I'm just scared El."

"Me too." he kissed her nose. "Do you trust me Liv?" she nodded. "Then trust me. I will _never_ leave you unless you tell me to. I love you way too much to ever do that to you. Okay?" he interlocked their fingers, then rested them on his chest. "Be with me Liv. Let me love you." he pecked her lips quickly. "Trust me." he whispered, pecking her lips again. "Will you Liv? Will you be with me?"

She looked in his eyes, getting lost in them. "I.." the doorbell rang, causing her to jump. "I should get the door. It's probably the Jonses." She stood up to retrieve the door and Elliot shook his head and sighed, getting up to follow her.

**What will Olivia do? And how will dinner with the Jonese turn out? Review for more. **


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia opened the door to the Joneses who each had bright smiles. "Hi Christina, Hi Luke. Come in." Olivia greeted and stepped to the side to let the couple in.

"Hi Olivia." Christina said. "I brought some wine if that's okay."

"Oh that's fine. Thank you." Olivia replied. She then called for Elliot. "Elliot."

"Coming babe. I just took the lasagna out of the oven." Elliot said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Lasagna? I love lasagna." Luke said.

"Well you'll love Liv's. She makes the best." Elliot kissed her neck, sending chills through her body.

Olivia blushed. "Well why don't we go have some."

Everyone followed Olivia into the kitchen. She made everyone plates and they all sat down to enjoy dinner. "So i heard from some of the neighbors that your car blew up." Christina said.

"Yeah it did earlier this morning. It was very strange." Olivia replied. "The police had no leads or anything so we don't know how it happened or who did it."

"Wow. That is strange." Luke said.

Changing the subject, Elliot spoke up. "So, Luke what do you do for a living?"

"I uh, work for.. um." he paused for a minute. "Sales."

"Sales?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah at a car dealership. I sale cars." he shifted in his seat. "Uh what do you do Elliot?"

"I'm a CEO of this new company. It's about ten miles from here."

"That's nice." he replied. "And Olivia what.." Before he could finish, his cell phone went off. "Excuse me." He answered the phone. "Hello... you what?... Well what happened to her?... Find her!.. Okay we're on our way."

"Is everything okay Luke?" Olivia asked.

"Uh actually no. We have to go." He said and Christina stood up. "Thanks so much for dinner."

"You're welcome." Elliot and Olivia walked them to the door. "You think that had something to do with our case?" Olivia asked.

"About 99% sure." Elliot replied pulling out his phone to call their captain.

* * *

After following the Joneses with Cragen, the detectives discovered that the two were harboring kids in an abandoned warehouse. They arrested them and brought them to Queens SVU to be processed. Captain Cragen met his detectives at the station in Queens.

"Nice work you guys. You did this fast and good." Cragen told them and the nodded. "You guys can either head back to Manhattan now, or since it's late, you could stay at the house another night. It's up to you."

"Well just head back to the house and head back to Manhattan in the morning." Elliot spoke up for both of them.

Cragen nodded and started to walk away. "Wait Captain." Olivia said. "How are we suppose to get back if our car blew up?"

"Oh that's right. Why don't I just drive you there. There's two bedrooms right?" Both detectives slowly nodded. "Well i could just stay at the house with you two and i can drive us back tomorrow."

"Or we could just go to back home now." Elliot said, not really wanting to spend the night with his Captain.

"Nonsense. It's already really late." Cragen got in the car. "Let's go detectives." Cragen said and Olivia and Elliot got in the car.

**So a night with their Captain? How will that turn out?**

**A/N: So it's a very short chapter and not detailed a lot but i really wanted to get past this whole undercover thing. The next chapters will be better & longer. Also, sorry for errors. I'm really tired. **


	16. Chapter 16

The drive back to the house was long and quiet. Soon later, they arrived at the undercover house. When they entered, Olivia was the first to speak up. "Are you hungry Captain? I can fix you a plate of lasagna if you want it."

"Sure. Thanks Liv." He replied and she smiled.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and Elliot followed her. "Babe, this is crazy." Elliot whispered. "Cragen staying here with us. How awkward can one night get?"

Olivia laughed as she put some lasagna on a plate. "It won't be bad El."

"But he'll expect me to sleep down here 'cause he's taking the extra bedroom."

"What wrong with that?" Olivia asked, popping the plate in the microwave.

"I don't want to sleep down here, away from you babe."

"El, that's the second time you called me babe since we got in."

He smiled. "Yeah i know and you never answered my question before the Joneses got here."

She pulled the plate from the microwave and grabbed a fork. "What was that again?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

Elliot sighed and followed her. "Thanks Liv." Cragen said as Olivia placed his plate on the coffee table in front of the couch where he was sitting watching the basketball game.

"You're welcome Cap." She smiled at him and turned to Elliot. "So what was the question?" she smirked, knowing that Elliot wouldn't ask her in front of their Captain.

"Nothing." Elliot mumbled and sat on the couch next to his captain.

"Well boys, i'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. See you guys in the morning." Olivia said. "Good night."

"Night Liv." Both guys replied.

"So Cap, who do you think will win this game?" Elliot asked.

"What's going with you and Olivia?"

"Uh, nothing. We're partners and friends, nothing more." Elliot replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Cragen said and brushed it off.

After about and hour of watching the game, Cragen decided that he would head to bed. "I think i am going to call it a night Elliot." Cragen stood up. "You're sleeping down here tonight right?"

"Uh, yeah." Elliot replied knowing that as soon as his captain went to the guest room, he was going to go get in bed with Olivia.

"Okay. Goodnight Elliot."

Elliot waited ten minutes before going up the stairs to Olivia's room. When he walked in, she was still awake watching tv. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Yeah well i couldn't sleep so i decided to watch tv." Olivia shrugged.

Elliot nodded, pulled the door up half way and stripped down to his boxers and then walked to the bed. He lifted up the covers and slid in next to her. "What are you doing Elliot?"

"Getting in bed with you." he replied wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Our captain is next door to us, what if he happens to see us?"

"He won't baby." he kissed her forehead. "Liv can we at least try a relationship? I want to be with you more than anything and i know you want to be with me." He looked into her eyes. "I know you're scared 'cause i am too but we can go slow. Trust me Liv."

"I do trust you El, but i just don't want to get hurt."

"I will never ever hurt you. I love you way too much to even think about hurting you." he caressed her cheek. "You're it for me baby. You're all i want, the only person i want to be with. Not Kathy, not anyone, only you. And i don't care if you're my partner, we'll work things out. Even if that means i have to transfer because baby, i'd rather fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning. I'd rather make love to you and call you mine then to be just partners with you. Yes, i'd be thrilled if we could remain partners but if i had to choose Detective Benson or Olivia Benson, I'd choose the latter every time. I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you too." she whispered, a tear escaping her eyes.

He smiled, "Does that mean..." she cut him off with a mind blowing, very passionate kiss.

Having heard and saw the whole thing through the cracked door, Cragen sighed and went to bed in the guest room.

**What's Cragen going to say about them? Will Elliot have to transfer? Where will Elliot and Olivia's new found relationship go? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Review for a faster update! **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning at around 5, Elliot woke up. As he unwrapped his arms from Olivia, she woke up as well. "El, where are you going?"

"The couch before Cragen wakes up." He told her, kissing her forehead. She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand before she rolled back over and went to sleep.

Elliot slowly walked down the stairs with a blanket. He laid on the couch and drifted off to sleep for a while.

* * *

At around 8 o'clock, Elliot woke back up. He wanted to make Olivia breakfast in bed but realized that the Captain was there. Instead, he made omelets for them. As he finished up Cragen walked into the kitchen in the same clothes he wore last night. "Morning Cap."

"Good morning Elliot. Olivia still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah she is. I should probably go wake her up." Elliot told him. "There's omelets on the stove if you're hungry." He called back to him as he made his way to the stairs.

As he walked into the room, he noticed the bed empty. He heard the water running in the bathroom and smile escaped his lips. As she brushed her teeth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. "You smell so good baby."

"It's called body wash El. And stop. Cragen is in the next room over." she replied after spitting the toothpaste that was in her mouth out.

"No he's not. He's downstairs eating an omelet. Now turn around." she did as she was told and he quickly captured her lips. "Mmm and you taste so good. So fresh."

She laughed. "Let's go before our captain gets suspicious." she said walking out of the bathroom.

"No not yet." he said as he caught up to her and quickly picked her up. "Not yet baby. He's eating." he latched on to her neck causing her to moan.

With her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, she could feel his hard-on. She moaned again at the feeling and he crashed her into the bedroom wall causing one of the pictures to fall and break. He smiled and captured her lips again in a feverish kiss. "El, please." She moaned into the kiss as he started to thrust his pelvis into her through their clothes.

He whipped them around and gently laid her on the bed and worked on the buttons to her blouse. "Please baby?" he asked, wanting permission to remove her blouse and move further. She nodded her answer, unable to form works as his lips went back to work on her throat. She started moaning louder and louder, making Elliot kiss her to silence her.

Having heard the crash of the picture and the moans coming from both detectives, Cragen stopped chewing and made his way to the stairs. As he approached Olivia's room, he heard soft moans and grunts. Opening the cracked door wider, he saw both of his detectives on the bed going at it. He cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem."

Both detectives sprang apart and Olivia struggled to cover her bra-clad body with her shirt. "Captain!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Really? Did you two forget i'm here?" he asked clearly pissed off. "Last night when i heard you two, i didn't know what to do but honestly i thought..."

"You heard us last night?" Elliot asked with wide eyes.

"I hope you mean talking because yes, i heard that. Any other activity you two might have partook in, i didn't hear." Cragen told them.

"Captain.."

"Save it Olivia. I really don't want to hear it." He ran a hand down his face and looked at them. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Very much."

He sighed. "Okay." he replied.

"What does this mean Captain?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. Get your things together, i'll be waiting in the car." He told them and left.

Olivia put her shirt back on and straighten herself up. "Liv?" Elliot said.

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me? For getting us caught?" Elliot asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "I was just as much involved as you were. Besides, we would have to tell him anyway." she sighed. "I just wished he wouldn't have found out today and the way he did. God that was so embarrassing." she said as she gathered her things and put them in her suit case.

"I know babe. You think he'll split us up?" He asked, packing his things as well.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Liv?"

"Yeah El?" she met his eyes.

"I love you." he grabbed her hand. "No matter what happens, i'll love you. Always." he kissed her knuckles. "And baby, you'll always be my partner."

"I love you too El." she quickly kissed his lips. "Let's go." he nodded and followed her out of the house.

* * *

Back at the station, both detectives were enthusiastically greeted by Fin and Munch. "Good to have you back baby-girl." Fin said kissing Olivia's cheek. "You too Stabler."

Elliot just glared at him, thoroughly pissed off at the fact that Fin still kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"So how was it staying the night with Cragen?" Munch joked.

"I'd rather not talk about it Munch. Thank you." Olivia said as she sat at her desk.

"Why what happened? Captain catch you two screwing each other?" Munch laughed.

"Something like that." Elliot replied causing Munch's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Seriously?" Fin asked.

"Benson, Stabler. My office now!" Cragen exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked him as he and Olivia walked towards the Captains office.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand sensing that she was tensed and she immediately relaxed. As they walked in, Cragen was leaning against his desk with his legs crossed. "Have a seat." Both detectives did as they were told and sat down. "I'm not going to ask how long this has been going on. I'm not going to ask how long this will continue. All i will ask is" he took a deep breath. "Is this serious?"

"Yes sir." Elliot replied.

Cragen nodded and for about two minutes, the office was completely silent. "I've thought long and hard and my first choice was to transfer one of you, but you two are my best detectives. So, my only option is to separate you." Cragen noticed Elliot's grip on Olivia's hand tightened. "From now on, Olivia you will be partnered with Fin and Elliot with Munch until further notice. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." they both replied.

"Also no public display of affection while you're on the job. Even if you're on break, no messing around in the cribs. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir." they said simultaneously.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Walking out of the office, both detectives exhaled the breath they were both holding. "What was that about?" Munch asked.

"Don't worry partner." Elliot replied kissing Olivia's cheek before sitting at his desk.

"No public display of affection Elliot!" Olivia warned him.

"Partner?" Munch asked Elliot.

"What happened in there?" Fin asked.

"Cragen found out about me and Elliot's relationship, he split us up and now you're my partner." Olivia explained to Fin.

"Yes! I got the pretty one!" Fin exclaimed.

"Yeah, just remember that the pretty one is mine whether we're partners or not." Elliot glared at him.

Fin laughed. "Don't worry man, I'm not gonna take yo girl." he told him.

"Yeah ok. Just make sure you keep her safe. Protect her because Fin i swear if something happens to her, I _will_ kill you." Elliot told him.

"You have my word." Fin replied before sitting down and starting on his paper work.

**The End? Or not? Review if you want this to continue! **


End file.
